


Emotional Rescue

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e14 Smile Time, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt was clock.</p></blockquote>





	Emotional Rescue

Angel had suffered a lot of torment over the years, but being stuffed inside a felt body had to be the worst.

Not only was there the horrible indignity of being a puppet, there was also the problem of his emotions running way out of control. He had learned the hard way that he had to keep his feelings under a tight leash. Otherwise people got hurt, even killed.

In the last hour he had hugged, laughed, even contemplated starting something with Nina. None of this was good.

And then the final straw. Spike snarking. A berserker rage overcame him, as he throw himself at his ever annoying offspring and slammed him inside the closing elevator.

A moment later he stepped out, having cleaned Spike's clock. Maybe outsized emotions weren't all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was clock.


End file.
